Everything Wrong with the Pilot Episodes of Ninjago
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: No episode of Ninjago is without sin, especially the pilot episodes.
1. Way of the Ninja

**I am a huge Ninjago fan! Just to make that clear that I really don't hate it. This is just for fun. This is a parody of a youtube channel called CinemaSins, they are hilarious. Check them out. I'm also not the first one to do this sorta thing. LucyBrick123 already did what's wrong with Ninjago season 3. It's also hilarious so go check that out too.**

**How this works is after a certain scene, I say something about it, and then I give a sin (+1). At the end of each chapter, I cout them up and tell you how many sins there in each episode. Sound clear? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

*After main title, scene changes to a village with Sensei Wu walking up to it.*

"Important character over looks a city/village" cliché. +1

*Kai: "To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off and...presto!"*

This sword. +1

*Kai: "And the shop is called "Four Weapons" not "For Browsing". So either buy something or go petal your insults somewhere else"*

Kai is a dick to his customers. +1

*Outside, some of the villagers are doing something in the water. Behind them, dark clouds start to appear in the sky.*

These clouds have two possibilities: Either it's about to storm or some Skeleton warriors are about to come. +1

*Skeleton motorcylces and a huge monster truck jump over a hill.*

Sh*t +1

*Kruncha: Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai!*

In the sets, this minifigure has a monocole over his right eye. I'm not sure if this was a mistake or the LEGO people said "Put a monocole on him in the sets" but either way, it's getting a sin. +1

*Villagers were ready to run up and attack, but stopped when Samukai said boo*

These villagers are wusses! Why did Sensei Wu want to look for a ninja here when the people get scared from a word!? +1

*Kai walks out of his shop wearing armour and begins to fight the skeletons really well.*

Has Kai had training yet or are these skeletons horrible fighters? +1

*Kai kicks a skull over the shop and other skeletons appluad.*

So instead of helping your friend you're just going to clap? OK. +1

*Nya knocks out the other two skeletons-Kai: I thought I told you to stay back.*

"Character told to stay back doesn't stay back" cliché. +1

*Kruncha: "You're not looking hard enough!"*

You guys just started looking! +1

*Same scene*

Krunch is a dick to Knuckal. +1

*Kruncha and Knuckal get into a slap fight which results them into finding the map.*

Wow. If they didn't fight all the time they might've never found the map. +1

*Samukai jumps behind Kai with his arms on handles. Kai turns around in a battle stance which causes Samukai to chuckle. Samukai then reveals his four arms holding daggers.*

Discount General Grievous. +1

*Samukai knocks Kai down and prepares to finish him off. Sensei comes in at the last second to save Kai.*

Cutting it a little bit too close there, Sensei. +1

*Samukai: Sensei Wu? You're Spinjitzu looks rusty.*

"Mocking a character on how bad they are on something when they are actually are good at it" cliché. +1

*Samukai throws his daggers at the water tower.*

Could you not catch them, Sensei? Or knock them down out of the air? You could've done either and now Samukai has now weapons to fight. You take him down, the army surrenders, and you have the map! Plain and simple. +1

*Samukai: Lord Garmadon says take the girl!*

How did he do that? Through the force? +1

*Same scene*

Also, which girl? The one in red or the others in purple? +1

*Same scene*

Why is it always the girl that gets kidnapped? Why not take, oh I don't know, Sensei Wu! The ninjas are left without a teacher and you've got the map! Plain and simple. +1

*Sensei: "I told you...useless."*

Um? You just stood there as they took Nya. If you had a sword or a knife, you could've used it to cut the chain. +1

*Sensei: Where they go, a mortal cannot.*

Of course. +1

*Sensei Wu's flashback.*

I'll be honest: I do like the animation they used here. It makes it look like an ancient Japanese paintng. So...no sin.

*Sensei: "Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once!"*

Of course. +1

*Sensei: "But the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them!"*

Did Garmadon not get the message that no one could handle all of them? +1

*Same scene*

There's always someone evil in the family, isn't there? +1

*Sensei: "A map for an honest man to hide..."*

Why would you make a map? Now Garmadon can find them easily. Now you'll probably say, "He made it so the ninjas could find them." By that logic, Sensei knew his brother would return and seek the weapons and that he would need a ninja team. If he knew that, then make a fake map to give to an honest man and keep the real one for you and the ninjas. +1

*Same scene*

What makes this guy so honest? Is it because he's Kai's father or that he never lied before in his life? +1

*Kai: "You came here looking for the map?"*

You'd think. +1

*Sensei: "I came for something greater...you."*

Couldn't you have done both? +1

*Sensei: "If he could collect all four weapons..."*

He wouldn't be able to possess them, right? +1

*Sensei: "You have the fire inside."*

So do I. Every time I eat Indian food. +1

*Kai is having a hard time climbing the mountain, while Sensei is doing it having no problem.*

Sensei is a dick to his students. +1

*Scene changes to reveal a big ass mountain.*

Guess how many people with the fire inside fell off that. +1

*Sensei hits a golden dragon to reveal a button that shows the training course.*

A button? Seriously? +1

*Kai gets launched in the air after standing on a pillar too long. He lands on a statue, then the thing the statue is sitting on, then the ground.*

Uhhh...no. Kai's dead or has a broken spine. +1

*Sensei: Today you fail.*

You poured in like three drops and didn't even give him enough time to get ready. +1

*Montage of Kai doing the course.*

This montage is cute and all, but did he spend the night in the monestary? If he did, where are the other three ninjas? Did Sensei just say, "I need the monestary for about a week so don't come home until then. Stay at a motel or something."? +1

*Kai failing the training courses.*

Sin for every fail. +5

*Kai throws his wooden sword at Sensei's cup.*

I like that Kai has become more experienced with the course, but isn't that cheating? +1

*Three ninjas dressed in black sneak into the monestary.*

They're either assassins or students. If they're assassins, awesome. A cool fight scene about to come up. If they're students, where they f*ck have they been!? +1

*Kai starts to fight with his toothbrush as the ninjas drop down.*

Do you not see them? Or at least hear them? +1

*Kai: "Oops."*

Me when I got hooked on this show. +1

SIN TOTAL: 46

Sentence: Twitsjitzu (Spinjitzu)

**Hope you all liked this first of many chapters to come.**


	2. The Golden Weapon

**Thanks to HailStorm and LucyBrick123 for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

*Scene opens up with three ninjas surrounding Kai. Kai sticks his toothbrush in the mouth of one, he spits it out, hits another in the face, then goes down the shirt of the last.*

Man, this toothbrush is a better fighter than the ninjas. +1

*One of the ninjas kicks Kai right in the jaw that sends him through the roof and lands on the ground.*

Uhh...no. Kai's dead or at least seriously injured. +1

*Kai activates the training course and it takes down the three ninja.*

What the f*ck! Haven't you all done this course!? You all should've been able to avoid that! +1

*The ninjas all begin to attack Kai.*

Punch! Kick! Finish Him! +1

*Ninjas tackle Kai.*

Dog pile! +1

*Jay: You never said anything about a fourth!"*

He didn't? Sensei is a dick to his students. +1

*Same scene*

Also, you'd think he would tell them, "You and three other men will become ninjas." What an ass. +1

*Jay: "It's always three. Three blind mice, Three Musketeers..."*

Three peas in a pod, three's company, three's a crowd... +1

*Cole: The three of us have trained together. We're solid."-Kai: "Didn't look so solid to me."*

Kai is a dick to people who attacked him. Oh wait- +1

*Sensei Wu uses Spinjitzu to transorm the ninjas old clothing into their new ones.*

That was cool and all, but did he have to undress them first? +1

*Jay: "Look what color I am!"*

It's not green though. +1

*Cole: "Wait a minute. I'm still black."*

Something wrong with black, Cole? +1

*Jay: "That's not all I'm the master off. I do a little inventing, I dable in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry..."*

Shut up! +1

*Cole: "Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said _in_ this world."*

Where do they come from then? Middle Earth? +1

*Kai: "I sense this one takes things a little to seriously."*

What has he done to make you think that? He hasn't done much yet. +1

*Jay takes off his mask to talk to Zane*

Well someone tell me what the f*ck color of hair Jay has!? Is it orange or brown!? +1

*Zane: "Yes. It was a joke. Ha ha."*

You got to love Zane's laugh. +1

*Sensei: "You four are the chosen ones."*

"Chosen one" cliché. +1

*Jay: "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?"*

Ladies, us men ask these questions to know if it's worth it or not. +1 **(A/N: I'm not sexist, just so we're clear.)**

*Same scene*

And thus, Jaya was born. +1

*Jay: "Does she like blue?"*

Jay's just a dog with a bone, huh? +1

Sensei: "Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you."

"Something of value is inside you" cliché. +1

*Jay: "Now we have to find a key?"*

Do you? I stopped watching to read a tweet. +1

*The ninjas tell Kai as to how they met Sensei Wu.*

I get that Sensei is some kung fu master, really I do, but how did he know where all three of them were going to be? +1

*Same scene*

Also, the ninjas were all doing something extraordinary when Sensei found them: Cole climbing a mountain, Jay trying to fly, and Zane was under water. So how come Kai was doing something boring when Sensei found him. Was Kai taking a break from surfing with sharks that day? +1

*Cole: "Where's Kai?"-Ninjas look to see Kai ahead of everyone.*

Impatient character is impatient. +1

*Kai sneaks past two guards and hides behind a rock.*

Worst peripheral vision ever. +1

*Cole, Zane, and Jay run to a large bin and hide underneath it, causing some sound for the guards to look.*

"You hear that? "Yeah, I did." "Should we check it out?" "Nah" "OK" +1

*Ninjas stand up but are covered by the bin and start to work past skeletons.*

Worst peripheral vison ever again. +1

*One guard sees Kai, but the other ninjas beat him up.*

If the guys didn't stop him, Kai would've been captured. Kai is a dick to his team. +1

*Knuckal bites into rock-shaped donut.*

Sigh... +1

*Same scene*

Mmm. Donut. +1

*Kai jumps forward as two skeletons push a cart forward and then the other three swing across.*

How did you two not see or at least hear them!? +1

*Jay: "It's upside down. They diggin' in the wrong spot."*

How the f*ck can't you tell if a map is upside down. N,S,E and W would be all down and backwards! +1

*Kai: "There's no time to waste."-Kai flips of tower-Jay: "What is it with the guy? Always in a rush!"*

Impatient character is impatient. +1

*Kai picks up a covering and puts it over his head. He then walks past the guards unnoticed.*

Worst f*cking peripheral vison! +1

*Same scene*

I don't know what's sadder: That the guards didn't see him or that Kai thought that was a good disquise. +1

*Cole: "You need to remember: We're a team."*

"We're a team" cliché. +1

*Kai: "Yeah. Whatever."*

Whatever. +1

*Golden Scythe of Quakes is shown inside the mouth of a stone dragon.*

This is a cool shot and all, but we later find out that the dragon is real. Did the dragon just put the weapon in his own mouth at sat there for all these years? +1

*Dragon mouth starts to open up."

"Something that wasn't supposed to move moves" cliché. +1

*Ninjas walk out of cave and run into skeletons.*

If you watch the ninjas closely, you'll see that not one of them is looking forward to tell Cole, "The skeletons are here!". +1

*Skeletons run up and start to attack the ninjas.*

Things. Fighting. Excitement. +1

*Jay: "Guys! It's just like the trainig course!"*

But what if it wasn't? What if all the battles they had weren't like the training course? Then they'd never learn Spinjitzu, right? +1

*The ninjas learn Spinjitzu and defeat the skeletons.*

Spinjitzu Ex Machina. +1

*The ninjas stop spinning to watch the skeletons leave. The golden weapon is in Kai's hands.*

Whoa, wait! Rewind. In the previous scene, when Kai asks what's the key, Kai wasn't holding the weapon, Cole was. Did the weapon spin off of Cole and fly right into Kai's tornado? +1

*Cole turns around to see the Earth Dragon and stops while the others are cheering. Zane has his back turned and Jay and Kai and sideways.*

Cole is paralyzed with fear, I get that, but Kai and Jay have terrible peripheral vison. +1

*Same scene*

Also, the dragon is growling. You should be able to hear him! +1

*Zane: "Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?"*

Some guardian! He let you take it! +1

*Sensei: "I told you not to use the scythe!"-Jay: "He did it."*

The guys are dicks to Kai. +1

*Samukai has retunred to the Underworld and is talking to Garmadon who is in the shadows.*

"Evil character speaks in the shadows before reveal" cliché. +1

*Garmadon: "Everything is going to plan."*

Discount Emperor Palpatine. +1

SIN TOTAL: 52

Sentence: Dragons aren't from this world. (I said in this world.)


	3. King of the Shadows

**Thanks to BlueJaymetroblaze32, HailStorm, Peytonholloway11, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, LucyBrick123, RapidstarJ and Guest for all of your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

*Ninjas and Sensei sail across frozen water on a giant ship.*

Where'd they get this ship? +1

*Jay: I spy something white.*

Zane? +1

*Kai: If Sensei knows the location of the next golden weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship?*

Good question? +1

*Jay: What happens when all of them are combined?*

I don't know, Jay? Maybe if you shut up, he'd tell you. +1

*Ship crashes into ice-Cole: Uh? Wasn't me.*

How did you know see that huge chunk of ice, Cole? +1

*Sensei: We are here.-Camera pans out to show giant mountain.*

That's...That's a volcano. The mountain is in the shape of a volcano It even has steam coming from the top. +1

*Cole: Looks like someone's already been here.*

Wait just a f*cking second. The skeletons no longer have the map, the ninjas do. And when they did have it, the skeletons had it upside down. So how the f*ck are there skeletons here!? +1

*Same scene*

Also, did the dragon have to pee? Did he get up from his spot, saw the skeletons, and then froze them? +1

*Ninjas walk into room where they see the dragon head above the floating shurikens.*

The Shurikens of Ice are floating here because...reasons. +1

*Zane grabs the shurikens and he freezes on their touch. Scene changes to show Cole holding up Zane and Kai and Jay holding them up.*

Why didn't they all freeze? +1

*Ninjas escape.*

These are horrible guardians. They just let the ninjas take the weapons and chase after them. +1

*Zane: We are being followed.*

Again, how do the skeletons know where the weapons are? They don't have a map! +1

*Jay climbs giant nunchunks and finds the Nunchunks of Lightning.*

The Nunchunks of Lightning are also floating here because...physics. +1

*Lightning dragon appears.*

Where did this asshole come from? +1

*Jay jumps off followed by the ninjas.*

Is the dragon just going to stare at them. He's not going to chase them! "Well damn. They got the weapon. My job here is done." +1

*Ninjas escape while Samukai snickers at them.*

"Evil character laughs at something protagonists don't know" cliché. +1

*Ninjas float down below trees.*

Did they fly all the way to the forest? +1

*Same scene.*

If they did, they just left Sensei there! The guys are dicks to Sensei. +1

*Jay and Kai are dancing, Sensei is sitting, Cole is playing the drums and Zane is standing there.*

Cole did not bring bongos on this journey. +1

*Zane: But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disasterous consequenses?*

I'm not sure if Zane was joking or if he was being serious, but that was hilarious. Take a sin off. -1

*Sensei begins to dance.*

Sensei's dancing. +1

*Ninjas and Sensei sleep on the ground. Jay scratches himself.*

"Character scratches himself while sleeping" cliché. +1

*"Nya" runs away from ninjas and Kai follows after her.*

Even if that was Nya, why would she run away from you Kai? +1

*Kai pokes his head through a bush and sees the fire temple.*

Wait! That's the Fire Temple. It was in running distance from the ninjas campsite. Then why the f*ck did they camp 10 feet from the temple. That's like sleeping in a tent right next to a Holiday Inn. +1

*Same scene*

This looks familiar (Frozen Wastelands volcano looking mountain.) +1

*Nya drops down dangling from a chain over lava.*

"Nya's in some sorta danger" cliché +1

*Nya: OK, that's tight.*

And hot too, right? +1

*Same scene*

Ladies and gentlemen, The Samurai. +1

*Chain holding Nya starts to lower closer to lava.*

"Nya's in some sorta danger" cliché again. +1

*Garmadon: Even Shadow's have their uses.*

What use does a shadow have exactly? +1

*Shadow Kai kicks Kai to the ground.*

Sigh +1

*Garmadon: Oh am I being too hard?*

So no guy to any woman ever. +1

*Sensei uses his shadow to fight the Shadow Kais.*

OK that sh*t was badass. -1

*Sensei makes a shadow puppet with his hands*

Sigh +1

*Garmadon: Brother. I see you protect one, but what of the other three?*

Yeah, what about the other three? You just left them in the woods. Sensei is dick to his stud- Wait. Is Garmadon talking about the ninjas or the weapons? +1

*Garmadon shows everyone what's going on at the campsite.*

You know what would've been funny? Since Cole is the ninja seen here, Nya could've said something like, "Oh he's cute." +1

*Cole wakes up to see the Skeletons with the weapons and Jay and Zane tied up.*

Cole is a heavy sleeper. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, the skeletons didn't gag Jay and Zane, so they could've yelled to wake Cole up earlier and at least try to fight back. Or maybe they did and Cole slept through it all. +1

*Cole reaches for his weapon but Kruncha has it.*

"Oh no he's got my weapon! It's not like I learned a special move earlier to help me out of this funk." +1

*Garmadon wakes up the Fire Dragon.*

This asshole is just now waking up? Would he have slept through all of this and found out later someone took the weapon? These dragons are terrible guardians. A freakin' koala bear would've been a better guardian! +1

*Same scene*

Discount Smaug. +1

*The dragon blocks off the exit and roars at everyone.*

Use your fire. Be a guardian! +1

*Sensei: Then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld...*

But, Garmadon is already there and the Skeletons have the other three weapons soooo... +1

*Kai: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

No. +1

*Dragon continues to growl at Kai and Nya.*

Your fire! Use your f*cking fire! +1

*Kruncha: What happened to your weapon?*

"Not sure. I was holding it under the hanging ninjas, but now I lost it. Oh well. +1

*Jay: Now we get out of here.*

There's no way Jay could've grabbed sword, but the plot demands so I'll move on. +1

*Jay cuts the rope and they all fall free.*

With the way Jay was hanging, he should be fine, but Cole and Zane were hung upside down so they should have broken necks now. +1

*Samukai: We need to go faster to cross over to the Underworld.*

How fast? 88 mph? +1

*Ninjas jump frm branch to branch to catch up with the skeletons.*

These are some slow ass trucks and motorcycles. Whoever built them should be locked away somewhere with a monster watching over him. +1

*Zane waves a Samukai.*

Zane waves instead of attacking Samukai, because politeness. +1

*Cole pops two skeletons with the back of his scythe.*

You'll get better results if you turn that around. +1

*Samukai increases the gas making the truck go faster. +1

This truck should flip over now. +1

Skeletons escape and lightning fills the sky.*

Dramatic lightning is dramatic. +1

*Same scene*

Not a cloud in the sky. +1

*Jay says something with his hoarse mouth.-Cole: You don't need to say it. I know...We lost.*

There's no way he said that. +1

SIN TOTAL: 51

Sentence: The ability to create something out of nothing. (A cup.)


	4. Weapons of Destiny

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, RavenRoset, Isla-Robin-295, LucyBrick123, piplup40, HailsStorm, Shadow Lordess of Darkness, RapidstarJ, and ForeverDreamer12 for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

*Sensei Wu wakes up and realizes he's in the Underworld.*

There's no way Sensei didn't fall in some lava pit. +1

*Zane: The elemental weapons have left this world and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near.*

"End is Drawing Near" cliché. +1

*Temple of Fire splits open to reveal Kai and Nya on the Fire Dragon-Kai:...But a Dragon can.*

Dragon Ex Machina. +1

*Kai: When he realized we were trying to protect the sword of fire, he actually became quite a softy.*

Protecting the Sword of Fire by stealing it? +1

*Same Scene.*

Also, what if the Skeletons or Garmadon said that they were only "protecting" the Sword? Would the Dragon let them take it? +1

*Zane: He can not talk, but he wants to know if you like blue?-Nya: It's my favorite color.*

All the Jaya fangirls that were created at the very beginning of the first episode just went crazy. +1

*Same Scene.*

Also, you know what else would've been funny, if Nya said that her favorite color was black. +1

*The ninjas are all flying with their dragons while Cole is freaking out.*

There's no way the Earth Dragon would let any of them ride him after collapsing a cave on him. The Ice and Lightning dragons, sure, but not the Earth one. Even if they said they were protecting the weapons. +1

*Dragons start to spin while flying and then go through the ground.*

The dragons just did Spinjitzu. Wonder what their training course was like? +1

*Dragons fly underground in all directions before arriving in the Underworld.*

Are the skeleton's trucks like this too or are they instantaneously? If they're the same, then the Skeletons have to do some serious maneuvering to avoid all the fire and rocks. If it's instantaneous, then these dragons got a rip off deal with their powers to cross over. +1

*Knuckal: Ninja Search!-Knuckal destroys all the boxes in the wagon.

Sigh. +1

*Kai causes a rock to fall on top of a skeleton's head.*

None of the other skeletons notice him fall over or bother to look up. +1

*Ninjas let go of the spider's legs and they all fall down to the rock platform below.*

Uhhhh...no. They're all dead. +1

*Knuckal: If there are more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja?*

It's ninjas. +1

*Kruncha: I think it's just ninja.*

That's wrong. +1

*Skeletons and spiders crowd around the ninjas-Kai: Anybody got any bright ideas?*

Uh yeah. Even the playing field. Call your dragons down and this fight will be over in about 2 seconds. +1

*Garmadon: Teach him...a lesson.*

"Teach him a lesson" cliché. +1

*Kai: Any ideas? I'm still all ears.*

Minifigures don't have ears. +1

*Same scene.*

Call your f*cking dragons! +1

*Jay is trying to say "Tornado of Creation" but the others don't understand him. After guessing a few times, Jay finally gets his voice back.*

"Character who lost voice tries to tell other characters what they need to hear, but when no one understands and guessing a few times, the character who lost their voice gets their voice back" cliché. +1

*Kai: We're about to have a disaterous consequence.*

Kai would be excellent at CinemaSins. +1

*Cole: Let's do this!*

"Let's Do This" cliché. +1

*Ninjas do the Tornado of Creation to defeat the skeletons.*

Tornado of Creation Ex Machina. +1

*Skeleton jumps over edge to avoid the tornado.*

Skeleton Suicide. +1

*Ninjas made a giant bone ferris wheel.*

Sigh. +1

*Kai: No. This is Sensei's fight.*

I bet he'd like some help though. +1

*Samukai: No! You will obey me now!*

Like no one saw this coming. +1

*Same Scene.*

Does Samukai not know what happens when you hold all weapons at once? He must not because if I were him, you'd see me kicking the sword over to Garmadon. +1

*Garmadon tells everyone his plan on leaving the Underworld.*

So if Samukai didn't have four arms, then what? +1

*Samukai explodes while holding onto the four weapons.*

Well Samukai's now dead. But knowing Ninjago he'll probably make an appearence in the fourth season next year. +1

*Sensei: Father would not what you to do this, brother.*

Man, Sensei's voice changed a lot, didn't it? +1

*Garmadon: You. You were always his favorite.*

"You were the parent's favorite" cliché. +1

*Sensei: He is gone...But he will return.*

Sensei really needs to cough now. +1

*The black clouds disappear over Kai's home village.*

Whoa! The f*ck! You're telling me that these clouds have been here for what seems like weeks! +1

*Jay runs up to Nya and she hugs him.*

The Jaya fangirls just popped a blood vessel. +1

*Kai: Lord Garmadon will return.*

Way to bring us down Kai. +1

*Jay: We'll stick to high fives instead.-Zane: Agreed.-Everyone then laughs.-Zane: Was that a joke?*

If you look closely, you can see Zane laugh too before he says his last line. +1

*Kai pulls his hood over his face and the end credits start.*

Ugh! Finally. That's it. Thoses were the only episodes of Ninjago that are being produced. No more episodes, it's all over. +1

**1 year later...**

*Commercial: Prepare for all new episodes of Ninjago in Rise of the Snakes.*

Sh*t! +1

SIN TOTAL: 39

SIN TOTAL FOR WHOLE PILOT EPISODES: 188

Sentence: You will obey me now.

**The End**


End file.
